Alistar VS Winston
Hablo español por lo tanto mi inglés no va a ser el mejor Description League Of Legends VS Overwatch Who will win this battle of brute force? Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhUDeath Battle Theme Invader Wiz:League Of Legends Boomstick:Overwatch Wiz:Important franchises in the world of e-sports Boomstick:And these guys know how to use brute force in their respective games Alistar, The Minotaur. Wiz: And Winston the brilliant scientist from Overwatch Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Alistar LOL Ranked Champion Select Wiz:Alistar was the most powerful from the Minotaur tribes of the Great Barrier Boomstick:Defended his tribe from Valoran's many dangers.That is, until the coming of the Noxians army. Wiz:Alistar was lured from his village by the machinations of Keiran Darkwill, General Boram Darkwill's youngest son and commander of the Noxian expeditionary force. Boomstick:When Alistar returned, he found his village burning and his family slain. Bellowing with rage, he charged an entire regiment of Noxus elite, slaughtering them by the hundreds. Only the intervention of some of Noxus most skilled blood mages checked Alistar's rage. Wiz: Brought in chains to Noxus, Alistar spent the intervening years as a gladiator in the Fleshing, pitted in endless battle for the entertainment of Noxus wealthy leaders. Boomstick:Alistar's once noble soul slowly became twisted, and he would have been driven to insanity if not for Ayelia, a young servant girl who befriended him and eventually arranged for his escape. Wiz:He did not slink off into the shadows, however, instead becoming a vocal advocate for those whom the Noxian government treads upon. He also calls to light things that the Noxian military would prefer remain hidden something that has made him very unpopular with Noxus nobles. His charitable work has earned him several philanthropic awards, which serve as an interesting contrast to the rage and destruction he is known for in battle. Boomstick:In their abilities we found: (Passive) Triumphant Roar Alistar charges his roar by stunning or displacing enemy champions or when nearby enemies die. When fully charged he heals himself and the nearest ally champion Q:Pulverize Alistar smashes the ground, dealing damage to nearby enemies and tossing them into the air. W:Headbutt Alistar rams a target with his head, dealing damage and knocking the target back. E:Trample Alistar tramples nearby enemy units, ignoring unit colision and gaining stacks if he damages an enemy champion. At full stacks Alistar's next basic attack against an enemy champion deals additional magic damage and stuns them. AND HIS ULTIMATE Unbreakable Will Alistar lets out a wild roar, removing all crowd control effects on himself, and reducing incoming physical and magical damage for the duration. Wiz: Alistar can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions, can keep up with champions like Kled, as well as close range lightning/light-based attacks, He is very intelligent. But... Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast, Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes Boomstick:If you intend to grab the bull by the horns as a summoner, Alistar might have something to say about that. Alistar: "You can't milk those." Winston Watchpoint: Gibraltar Wiz:A super-intelligent, genetically engineered gorilla, Winston is a brilliant scientist and a champion for humanity's potential.The Horizon Lunar Colony was established as a first step for humanity's renewed exploration of space. Boomstick:Among its residents was a group of genetically enhanced gorillas that were intended to test the effects of prolonged habitation in space. Wiz:One gorilla displayed such rapid brain development from the gene therapy that he was taken under the wing of Dr. Harold Winston, who taught him science and inspired him with tales of human ingenuity.The young gorilla passed his days assisting with the scientists' experiments, watching the distant blue world outside his habitat window, dreaming of the endless possibilities that awaited him there. Boomstick:But his life was thrown into chaos when the other gorillas led an uprising, killed the mission scientists, and claimed the colony for their own. Taking on the name of his beloved human caretaker, Winston built a makeshift rocket and escaped to Earth. Wiz: There he found a new home with Overwatch, an organization that represented everything he had come to admire about humanity. Winston was finally able to live up to the heroic ideal that had been instilled in him. Boomstick:He has the Tesla Cannon, Which allows electrification of his enemies Wiz:In their abilities we found JUMP PACK':' Assisted by his energy pack, Winston lunges through the air, dealing significant damage and staggering nearby enemies when he lands. Jump Pack will immediately end if Winston collides with a solid object like a box or short wall when first activating Jump Pack. Once in the air, Winston has a small amount of air control, allowing him to curve around in the air. BARRIER POJECTOR':' Winston’s shield projector extends a bubble-shaped field that absorbs damage until it's destroyed. Allies protected by the shield can return fire from within it. When activated, Winston drops a small projector that creates a bubble-shaped barrier, absorbing a certain amount of damage from the enemy team before being destroyed. AND HIS ULTIMATE PRIMAL RAGE':' Winston embraces his animal nature, significantly boosting his health and making him very difficult to kill, strengthening his melee attack, and allowing him to use his Jump Pack ability more frequently. While raging, Winston can only make melee and Jump Pack attacks. Winston cannot use Barrier Projector while Primal Rage is active. Winston returns to base maximum Health after Primal Rage ends. This is usually triggered when Winston is at low health, effectively restoring all of his health, or if his glasses have broken in combat Boomstick: Winston punched a large crater in a museum flooring. Apparently defeated Doomfist who has been said to level a skyscraper, capable of harming characters like Reinhardt, Roadhog, Junkrat and Widowmaker Wiz:But.... He is very lazy, has not exercise since almost a month. Now with the fall of Overwatch, Winston has gone into seclusion, once again cut off from the world he believes in, but longing for the days of heroism to return. Winston:“Imagination is the essence of discovery.” Pre-DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! Devil May Cry 4: Science will never die Winston was in his laboratory. Athena: Winston, we have an intruder!! Winston: Must be Reaper again... The lights went out, while Winston sought out the intrusive Winston was hit by something back Winston: (Lying on the floor) Who are you? Alistar: I am Alistar uses his Q , but Winston what elusive.He takes his Tesla Cannon FIGHT!!! Winston begins to shoot and Alistar is paralyzed, But he manages to give a blow. Still gives punches and uses his ability Headbutt. The gorilla uses Jump Pack to punch in the face of the Minotaur. The cow uses his ability Pulverize, Winston in the air succeeds in giving an air strike, Again uses its cannon tesla to petrify the bull. Alistar uses its ability Trample stunning the gorilla leaving it on the floor. Alistar:I know a monkey who fight better than you, Monkey. Winston: I'm not a Monkey Winston activates the Barrier Projector that landed next to him and slides it next to Alistar. As before, it encounters an error. Alistar laughs. Winston: I'm a scientist!!! The projector explodes and Winston enters Primal Rage '' Hits Alistar until dripped with blood, Alistar uses Unbreakable Will to be at level to Winston, Winston uses his Jump Pack but Alistar uses its Q leaving the ape by the heavens and using W to the horns to kill Winston Alistar roars with all its forces '''KO!!' Conclusion ViCTORY- Summoner's Rift Wiz:Winston was able to obtain the advantage in intelligence and speed but was shot down by the strength, durability and bewilderments of Alistar Boomstick:Alistar had more experience than Winston, able to defeat Doomfist but the Minotaur can be at the height of champions like Cho'Gath, Nautilus or Malphite that together are superior to Doomfist Wiz:The skills of Winston was useless against Alistar, one option was its primal rage but could not be at the height of the unbreakable will Boomstick:"Mess with the bull and you get the horns!" Wiz: The winner is Alistar NEXT TIME! Boomstick: Next Time ooooon Death Battle!!!! ???: Bla... Zi... Ken!!! Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Overwatch vs League of Legends" Themed Death Battles Category:"MOBA" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016